


He Affects Us All

by Krustybunny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6.06 speculation, Captain Charming - Freeform, David's Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krustybunny/pseuds/Krustybunny
Summary: Captain Hook and Captain Nemo definitely have a history. My take on what that history could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Captain Charming “David’s Reaction” challenge. I totally failed at the 3k limit though. The challenge (other than trying to control my word vomit) was speculation to Killian’s and Nemo’s previous interactions and their relationship. With David’s reaction to said relationship. (Dude, the slash fic just about writes itself there. Not that this is that brand of fic. I’m completely inept at the mashing of mouths and bodies.) As always, I apologize for taking hands to keyboard and puking all over it, and then having the audacity to call it “fic”.

**He Affects Us All**

* * *

**A/N: Another Captain Charming "David's Reaction" challenge. I totally failed at the 3k limit though. The challenge (other than trying to control my word vomit) was speculation to Killian's and Nemo's previous interactions and their relationship. With David's reaction to said relationship. (Dude, the slash fic just about writes itself there.) As always, I apologize for taking hands to keyboard and puking all over it.**

* * *

The first thing Rumple took care of when the old magic thrummed under his skin was to drive back the ogres. Their war was an open threat to his Bae's life, and that just wouldn't do. So if he walked out from the front lines with _all_ the children in tow, and made himself a hero –a Savior– well then, that was just a bonus to a day's work. After all, he had suffered through life, surviving on next to nothing; the world owed him a prize or two. The adoration of the local villages would suffice… for now. Much of what Rumple did in his beginning days as The Dark One was for Baelfire. Food, clothes, a stronger home. Then came the baubles and knick-knacks that all children ask for at some point. And like all children who lose a parent, eventually Bae asked where his mother had gone. The rage was quick and acute, knowing his wife had consorted with the pirates who would eventually be the end of her.

But the truth of it was Rumple had no clue what had become of his estranged wife. If she had left with the pirate willingly or if the villain had indeed taken her against her will. If she even still lived. The darkness within whispered spells in his ear for location finding, transporting, even memory tampering should he decide to bring her home and keep her. As such, his curiosity grew to almost an obsession. Reuniting his family with a power that Milah was sure to admire. But the darkness toyed with the truth, slyly reminding him that Milah was strong-willed, and wouldn't appreciate being dragged home, no matter the circumstances. She'd have to be guided back home with a gentle hand, and not his own.

All would be for nothing if she were dead, so Rumple shifted his focus to finding Milah without her awareness getting piqued. The darkness whispered the use of Bae's blood for days before Rumple gave in. Convinced that the boy wouldn't mind losing a few drops if his wayward mother could be found. The blood worked, of course, but it displayed her body to be far at sea. She was likely still with the pirates –possibly whored out to another crew by now, or her body lay at the ocean's depths. Either way, Rumple hadn't the time to go looking for himself. There were several deals coming to completion soon and he wouldn't leave Bae for that long. The darkness whispered a name, with promises that the man could search the ocean's floor along with the ocean's waves. All the man would ask for in return would be help with a particularly persistent Kraken, and squid ink was always a welcome addition to the stores of a proper wizard.

* * *

Milah promised Killian that she would stay to the ship this time, promised that she wouldn't go to the local market for whatever reason she could drum up in her head. These shores weren't the best for women to be off on their own, and a gaggle of other reasons to stay safely put. But the wind blew sweet against the portholes, tempting her to come out if only for a few minutes. Shawl in hand, she climbed the ladder to the hatch that would let her gulp down that sweet air.

"I'm sorry mum. Cap'n's orders say to keep you below deck."

Milah startled, nearly dropping the hatch on her head with the voice behind her. Footsteps rounded and stopped in front of her, taking the weight of the wood from her hands and lifting it enough to let her see who was speaking. Bald in head, dark in eyes, and a crooked smile filled her vision. "Jenkins! You gave me a fright!"

The man blushed, "Sorry mum. Didn't mean to do such a thing."

Milah waved him off. "No worries about it. But what are these orders about keeping me below deck? Killian only mentioned that I had to keep to the ship."

"Aye, I know. But Cap'n said that if'n you got on deck long enough without him around, you'd be likely to jump ship to wander about the market place. That it was our duty to keep you from such temptation."

Milah huffed, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Tell me why this port has him acting so overbearing."

The man's shoulders dropped. "Mum, don't make me go against the Cap'n. Just let him be about his business so we can leave. We're only here for some resupplying and a trade. Nuthin special about nuthin here." Milah arched her brow; Jenkins hung his head. "I don't know much, only that the Cap'n saw something odd in the waters a few nights back. Said somethin was followin us. I haven't a clue what he was talkin bout as I only saw clear waters to the horizon. But the Cap'n ain't no dummy, if he says somethin was out there, then somethin was out there. Now please, stay below deck, let the Cap'n handle this without havin to track you down too."

Milah nodded. Killian rarely forced his authority on her like this, if he saw a reason to, then the only thing he could do was wait for him to drag his arse back to the ship and explain what was going on.

~*~

It was inevitable. The gentle waves of being docked, the soft scent and light of the candles and a book all working against Milah mollifying her into sleep in spite of her bubbling anger. Her mind couldn't focus on exactly what had woken her, not with the haze of sleep still shrouding her peripherals. The bed felt softer in her daze, and the room appeared bigger; things Milah brushed off as tricks her nightmares enjoyed playing on her. A tall shadow stood off to a corner, lazily reclining against a table with his legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankles.

"Killian?"

The shadow moved forward. Milah's heart sped up as her breathing slowed, definitely _not_ Killian. This man was dressed in dark, loose linens while sporting a baldhead and a lick grin. His arms unfolded from in front of him so his hands could clasp behind his back. "Not quite m'lady. Would I be correct in addressing you as Milah however? Wife to Rumpelstiltskin?"

Milah groaned. Not at all willing to deal with whatever nonsense Rumple had gotten himself into this time. A brief glimmer of Bae's face had her bolting from the bed a moment later. If Rumple had gotten himself in trouble with this sort of man, then the life of her son was in question. "Tell me what you want."

The man gave a shallow bow. "I have come to take you home. You are currently safe aboard my ship, the _Nautilus_. Captain Jones should be figuring out we have you by now, but don't fret, the _Nautilus_ is the fastest vessel in all the realms. He won't be able to catch up; you will be free of him."

Milah sputtered. "Free? You think I'm a captive?"

A curved dagger snaked its way around the man's neck, glinting in the candlelight as another body joined the conversation. "I'd like to know what makes you think she wasn't already home meself, but mostly I'd like to know who had the gall to board my ship without permission and then proceeded to kidnap my woman."

The bald man held up his hands in mild surrender, curiosity etching his face instead of anger. "Captain Nemo. I was charged with bringing this poor woman home, the information provided declared her stolen by a loathsome pirate."

Milah shouted, "Poor woman?" just as Killian choked out, "Loathsome?"

Nemo quirked an eyebrow. "Rumpelstiltskin said his wife was taken away by pirates. My part was to bring her home, dead or alive."

Killian's dagger twitched. "You won't lay one hand on her. Not while I breathe."

Nemo chuckled. "The order wasn't to kill her Captain. Bring home her body if she was dead; bring _her_ home if she wasn't. But I'm gathering that a piece of the story is missing."

Milah locked eyes with Killian, urging him to lower his weapon on the chance they could leave without spilling blood. "I left Rumple, Captain Nemo. I wasn't stolen. The marriage was slowly killing me and I ran. Captain Jones was there to show me how many options I had at my disposal, but he hasn't ever forced me to do anything against my will. Other than the occasional order to stay on the _Roger_ when we dock."

Nemo nodded. "Then it seems we have a bit of a problem." Killian's dagger flashed back into place; Nemo smiled. "Not that kind of problem friend. Your husband isn't the same man you left Madam. I can't take this information back to him; things could get messy if he ever learned the truth."

Both Milah and Killian scoffed openly. But it was Milah that spoke her disbelief. "Rumple is nothing but a coward with a limp."

Nemo shook his head. "Not anymore. I wouldn't even venture to say his name openly more than once. He's changed m'lady, he's become dangerous."

Milah surged forward, "My son? Is he safe?"

Nemo shrugged. "As far as I found out yes. Most of your husband's gain has been to provide a comfortable life for your son. But you are his target at the moment, and trust me when I tell you, that's not something you want to be. I have a few enchantments that can help you hide from him. Nothing is foolproof mind you. But its better than nothing."

Killian's came around to Milah's side. "That's quite the change of tune mate. A bit on the hard to believe side of things."

Nemo looked Killian dead in the eyes. "Only among thieves, there is honor." Killian fell still. "She obviously isn't abused, obviously well taken care of, and obviously doesn't want to go back to her husband. You run a good crew, loyal to you in a rare way. I gave many of them opportunities today to turn against you, nearly got myself killed a couple times for it. And when m'lady here tried to leave the ship earlier –which was my fault, I scented the air with a spell that provokes the impulsive nature in people– a crewmember treated her with patience and kindness over the typical brutish nature pirates have. I respect _that_ more than a man giving me half-truths to recover something that was barely his to begin with. My honor won't allow me to leave you both vulnerable. Allow my men to help bolster the enchanted wood to your ship."

Killian's dagger twitched at his side. "And in return? We may have honor, but all piracy comes with a price."

"Other than maintaining the secret that I was here and broke my deal with her husband? I'd very much like to know how you noticed my ship following you two days back, and how you managed to catch up to be here now. The _Nautilus_ is unparalleled in speed."

Milah scoffed once more. "That's all?"

Nemo and Killian grinned like wolves. But Killian sheathed his blade and raised her hand to his lips. "A steep price more like, but anything to keep you by my side Milah."

* * *

"I trust you remember our previous deal Captain."

"I do."

"Then I trust you understand why I have you here, your payment has long been past due."

"Payment? The deal was your wife delivered home if you took care of that giant monstrosity. I couldn't deliver your wife's body from the belly of a sea creature, so I brought you news of her death and whatever trinkets of hers I found aboard Jones' ship. You declared the deal satisfied."

"Ah but see, I later found Captain Jones. And my Milah, very much alive and at his side. So either you were out-witted by that leather wearing cur, or you _lied_ to me. Which option do you wish to go with?" Nemo's hand went to his belt, a trait Rumple felt oddly familiar, as was the cocky tilt of the pirate's head and blasé expression cloaking his face. All too familiar.

"As I told you Dark One. I went to the coordinates you provided; I scoured the ocean floor for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing was to be found, I tracked down the ship you said she was taken on. Captain Jones told a story of your wife falling in love with one of his crew and convincing the poor man to escape with her. The man was planked over baited waters for trying to steal what Jones saw as his property. The woman, distraught over the turn of events, raced over the handrails after him. I had the vessel searched with the Captain cooperating. Your wife was not aboard."

"I could pull the truth from you skull if you insist on this path."

A grin pulled the man's lips wide. _Far too familiar._ "But you won't. You would have opened with that if all you were was angry that we had both been successfully deceived. You want something Dark One."

Rumple returned the grin; he always could appreciate folks skipping to the punch line. "It's actually the same deal. My wife is missing and I think Captain Hook has something to do with it. I want you to go deal with it, pirate to pirate."

"I'm unfamiliar with this Captain other than the odd story that gets told. Has a hook for a hand in most versions. The others… well… the hook is in place of something else."

"Oh I think you'll find this Captain to be quite similar to Captain Jones."

"And what am I to get out of it?"

A smile, a quick flash of self-satisfaction went over Rumple's face. "Ever wonder what it would be like to have The Dark One owe you a favor?"

* * *

Belle wasn't used to ships, not the creaks nor the sways. There was a hidden rhythm to the moving of the water that she couldn't quite pinpoint, not that such a thing would stop her from trying. Just as soon as she could properly breathe however. She was used to the musk of old books and older castles, not the acrid smell of brine and sea life. Though, her condition might be the source of that particular problem. Next time Killian came around to deliver supplies, she'd have to ask if he had anything for nausea. (Surely someone on his crew would have experienced something similar.) As if summoned, heavy boots stepped on the deck above. Belle straitened her dress to something more appropriate than the askewed nature it had taken while lounging on his cot –which was thought path Belle quickly banished from her mind. (They may have formed some sort of friendship, but they would never be… _that_.) The hatch lifted from above, flooding the cabin with the bright light of the noon sun. The weather had been beautiful as of late, and Belle was forming ideas to convince Emma and Killian to allow her on one of the family outings. The only family she could speak of was either far too controlling or still forming.

Loneliness being her price to love The Dark One.

"Back already Killian? I wasn't expecting you for another day or so."

"And I'm sure he'll arrive, though to an empty ship or not is still in question." The voice was unknown, low and tinged with a touch of humor. And it took too long for Belle's eyes to adjust to the new light to see the man properly. "Tell me madam, and please, speak the truth. Are you here against your will?"

Shock rang through Belle, followed quickly by annoyance. _Why does everyone assume I'm where I am because someone forced me?_ "I am not sir. Tell me your name."

The man clicked his heels and bowed deep. "Captain Nemo, at your service. I was tasked to rescue you from a lowly pirate, but the hull of the ship outside and these bulkheads are sparking a strange sense of déjà vu. To which, I find myself treading lightly."

"You've been here before? With Captain Hook?"

"Alas, I don't think so. I take pains to remember the names of all the Sea Captains I cross. Still…" Nemo looked about the cabin, not paying much attention to Belle at all.

"This is the _Jolly Roger_ , she sails under Captain Hook. And _he_ has me here for my protection."

Nemo wandered to the shelving and fingered at the books. "Protection from what?"

Belle inched closer to the cabin door. "From my husband, he's a dangerous man and only getting worse. For the sake of my baby, I'm trying to stay away from him."

Nemo's head snapped up, "You're with child?"

Belle nodded. "Please… could you just tell Rumple that I wasn't aboard when you came? He thinks he can threaten me and manipulate me to go back home."

Nemo shook his head. "Unfortunately, that only worked the first time, and not very well. I have to take you back to him."

Belle shuffled closer to the door. "I'm sorry, but that just doesn't work for me."

She lunged for the door, swinging it wide but Nemo was faster. His hand circled her elbow to drag her back into the cabin. A blade, long and gleaming in the sunlight came from the dark of the ship's passageways, slowly coming to rest at the throat of Nemo. A single twitch, nicking the skin to prove its intent and Nemo let Belle go.

Killian inched his way into his quarters, looking dreadfully bored with what had Belle's heart racing. "And here I thought we had already had this dance Captain Nemo. Honestly, if you had wanted another spin about my decks, all you had to do was ask."

Nemo chuckled. "Jones. Tell me, is stealing the wife of The Dark One a fetish for you, or simply just your bad luck?"

* * *

There were half a dozen phone calls over "Emma's pirate" that flooded the station that afternoon. Mild grievances of aggressive shouting at first, but once the words "sword" and "fighting" were used, David locked up the station and headed out. Given the current circumstances of old troubles resurfacing for everyone, David only cringed at what could be headed for Captain Hook; it wasn't a stretch to think that Killian Jones' extended life had garnered enough problems to repopulate Storybrooke three times over. And if realm crossing kept getting easier for others to do, those problems were only likely to show up more often. Not that he worried overly much, the pirate was more than capable of handling himself; a crack or two to the head to ease up that ego couldn't hurt either. David just didn't want to see Emma suffer for it. It was for her sake that he was blaring the sirens through town to get through the lights quicker, and for her sake that he had brought both his sword and gun to help out.

For Emma.

Nothing else at all.

The _Jolly Roger_ came into view, and with it two figures clashing steel on her deck. Killian was fighting valiantly against a person David wasn't familiar with, which left David with two choices: race up to add his blade to the mix –hopefully stopping the assault from going further if Killian didn't die in the meantime, or take the shot from here –and pray the person didn't twist and make the effort fatal.

David wasn't thinking about how quickly his decision was made.

Not now.

Not ever.

A single shot rang through the air, and the man fighting Killian dropped like a stone. As quick as he could, David shot off a message to Emma explaining that some healing might be needed on Killian's ship. He raced down the dock and up the gangplank only to find Killian and Belle hunched over the form of a man, rushing to stop the bleeding.

Killian spun around at the sound of David approaching. "What the bloody hell was that Dave?"

David just ignored him, choosing instead to kneel down and look over the face of the unknown man. "Did I miss? Was it fatal? I aimed to wound, but you both were moving too fast to be accurate."

Killian fumed next to him. "Exactly why did you take the shot _at all_ Your Majesty?"

David was confused, hadn't he just saved this man's life and apparently that of Belle and her baby. "Considering all that's going on? You really need to ask that question?"

"He's an old ally of Killian's, David. The fight wasn't serious."

"It looked serious enough." David mumbled.

Belle huffed. "This is Captain Nemo. Rumple pushed him to come and drag me home. Nemo and Killian have a history with the same scenario concerning Rumple and Milah. They were fighting for the sake that Rumple might be watching. It was staged."

David felt his blood boil a touch. "Rumple was trying to force you to go home? I thought he was ok with you staying here?" Belle shrugged and his blood ran a little hotter. "You should have told more than just the pirate here. There are plenty of us that will help you." David turned to Killian. "And when were you going to let me – _us_ – know you had old friends in town?"

Killian looked at him like he had two heads. "Because I'm aware of the livelihoods and global positions of every mate I've ever had. Keep in mind I'm older than the lot of you, it stands to reason that the majority of my ' _friends'_ are dust to earth by this point."

David blew out a breath. "Look, I'm sorry I shot him. But we just barely got you back, and that fight looked real. You've never fought like that during our sparing sessions."

Killian's eyebrow shot up with a sly grin cutting his face. "Why Dave, is that jealousy I hear?"

"Can it pirate, or I start shooting again."

The grin didn't fade. "So long as you make it up to me with those pancakes mate."

* * *

Emma showed in a whirl of smoke, Nemo was healed and brought up to speed on current Dark One happenings. The next morning, David took over his daughter's kitchen again. Claiming it was to hold Emma to her promise of breakfast anytime, stoutly ignoring Killian's pleased smile from the other side of the table.


End file.
